The function of an advertising device is to attract the attention of potential customers, preferably to keep that attention and to direct and redirect the attention to the product or service which is being advertised. An advertising piece which not only attracts attention but invites repeated handling is particularly effective.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide an advertising device which attracts attention, piques the imagination and invites repeated handling.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.